This invention relates in general to wheel chocks, in particular for retainment of multi-size wheels of different type of vehicles having wheels which need to be held in a fixed position during the act of being transported on a trailer-bed, truck-bed, railroad car-bed or any other type of transporter or being held in a fixed position on any substructure surface such as a garage floor, parking lot surface or any similar surface.